Describing Mac Taylor
by Bridgr6
Summary: Short snippets explaining why Stella Bonasera absolutely adores Mac Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

Kind

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us so we can-" Flack tried to reason with the short elderly woman, but she cut him off with a teary cry.

"No, no, no, I know what you are trying to do and I'm not going back!" she said, holding up her arms defensively. Stella could see the desperation in Flack's eyes as he struggled to reason with the woman. She was nearly in her eighties and appeared to have either dementia or Alzheimer's. She also had a large cut over her left eyebrow and needed to be taken to the hospital for a full checkup. Stella was about to step forward to help when the woman suddenly smiled as she looked over Flack's shoulder. The woman visibly relaxed as if a wave of calm air had hit her.

"Oh, Henry! I knew you'd come to get me!" she cried joyfully, a pure smile lighting her face. Stella followed the woman's gaze and found Mac walking up to them, his brow furrowed slightly. They all exchanged looks as the woman rushed to him and wrapped him in a desperate hug. Mac hesitated for a moment before gently returning the hug.

"Henry, these people are trying to take me back and I don't want to go," she pleaded once she released him. She stared up at him earnestly, her face full of trust and love. Mac nodded carefully before taking his jacket off and wrapping it around the woman, who was visibly shaking from either fear or cold.

"Well, how about I go with you? I'll make sure you make it home safely," he offered gently.

"I don't want to go anywhere but home, Henry," she sobbed lightly. Mac wrapped an arm around her, shared a glance with Flack and began guiding the woman to Flack's truck.

"I want to go home too, but I'm worried about you and I want the doctor's to make sure you aren't hurt," Mac explained as they walked. The woman let out a small laugh.

"Oh, you've always been such a worrier, Henry. You don't need to fuss over me," she said.

"Will you let me though? It would make me feel a lot better," Mac reasoned gently. The woman hesitated for a moment but her face relaxed into a warm smile.

"If it'll make you feel better," she said. Mac smiled at her and helped her get into the truck. Mac shut the door once the woman was safe inside. He jogged over to where Stella stood.

"I'll go with Flack to the hospital to make sure everything runs smoothly," Mac said. Stella simply smiled at him.

"What?" he asked as he walked backwards towards Flack's vehicle.

"Nothing, Henry," Stella teased as she watched him with a soft smile. Stella knew that it would be a few hours before he returned to the lab and also understood that he would stay late because of this delay. Stella wished she could be upset but this inherently kind part of Mac Taylor just made her love him even more.


	2. Loyalty

Loyalty

2002

Stella tapped her fingers against her knee repeatedly as she sat outside of Chief Harland's office. She and Mac had been called to Harland's office following a complaint filed against Stella...again. It was the third time in as many months that Mac was being scolded for her mistakes. Stella's gut twisted with guilt. She knew that Harland was offering Mac a new partner. She loved being partners with Mac, but would not fault him if he decided to work with someone less troublesome. Stella knew every aspect of her job and was normally relatively cool-headed. However, she never remained calm with murderers or their corrupt lawyers. So she would now pay the price for her lost temper. Stella prayed that she didn't get stuck with some loser as a partner. Mac had set the bar pretty high as far as partners and had become one of her closest friends.

Stella jumped in her seat as the door to Harland's office opened and Mac stepped out. Stella's eyes snapped to his face as she looked for any signs of anger or frustration. Mac's calm blue eyes met hers and after a long moment, his mouth twisted into a slight smirk. Stella felt herself release a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt a relieved smile form on her lips. Mac shrugged wordlessly and nodded his head towards the exit. Stella's smile broadened. Mac's hands fell into his pockets sheepishly.

"C'mon partner, you can't get rid of me that easily," he teased. Stella fought the happy tears that she could feel forming as a wave of gratitude rushed through her.

They walked in step as they exited the building and wordlessly headed to their usual diner. Stella loved that they didn't need to talk everything out and she could rely on Mac to stand with her even when she made mistakes. Stella had never experienced that kind of loyalty from anyone in her life and in that moment she vowed to spend the rest of her life earning Mac Taylor's friendship.


End file.
